Araignée
by Elendraug
Summary: Silken threads fade to grey in the forgotten darkness of her cave. A tribute to my favorite female character in LOTR. Gen. Shelob.


****

Araignée

****

By StarWolf

10/23/2003 at 8:31 P.M.

Title: Araignée

****

Author: StarWolf (elendraug@yahoo.com)

****

Archive: Leave it where I put it, or I'll be forced to kill you.

****

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

****

Rating: PG

****

Genre: Angst

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings. All must worship the great Tolkien. I am but a mere mortal at his shrine.

****

Summary: Silken threads fade to grey in the forgotten darkness of her cave. A tribute to my favorite female character in LOTR.

****

Authoress' Notes: Yes, I wrote the poem.

================================================================

__

Silken threads adorned the floor

Her web was spun years before

The crebain's cries as they soar

Of "nevermore, nevermore"

================================================================

I, powerful Queen of this land. They hurt me. Stab stab stab and I am in pain. Loud noises, shrieks, wails; I've heard them before, but not from these little things. Why so loud? Pinprick deepening into a wound. Never have I been attacked like this. The cruel one hurt me, I hurt the other one, the other one hurt the cruel one because of his hurt, and we all hurt each other. Now I crawl into the nice dark, cool dark. Here I am safe.

================================================================

__

Spider, Spider, where will she go?

In her lair of dark, how much does she know?

What will she do, how will she show?

Years of deceit have tormented her so

================================================================

Shelob, last child of Ungoliant, on your deathbed. You didn't understand. What did you do to deserve such an end? Simply living day to day, you hid in the darkness while the world went about its duties, fought its wars, solved or created its problems. It troubled you not, and never had -- until now. Why did these creatures pass through your cave? The one with the gangly limbs, why had he troubled you during your rest? Though you were hungry, you didn't eat him -- why? Because he told you of things he could bring to you?

Yes, that was it.

================================================================

__

Many good things he promised her, too

The words that he spoke, did they hold true?

She never suspected, she never knew

From the pain and the agony he swiftly flew

================================================================

I, creature of night, stopped by my plight, legs coiled tight. They saw me in my nice, nice home; could they not leave me alone? Alone in the dark I was safe and comfortable and living forever. Last good daughter I was, the only surviving child. They have ended that, I believe, for the wound-hurt is worse but better in a way. Numb am I, yet my anger seethes.

================================================================

__

Dark, dark, dark, ever darker

She was ever stealthy, stalker

Of the lowly prey-walker

Until the other one stalked her

================================================================

Do you think they meant to harm you? Do you think that as they passed through your dismal domain they realized what they were getting into? They met you because of the sneaking one, and you'd thought that he was your friend. Some friend, indeed. For his deeds have led to your own demise, and there is nothing you can do to save yourself. Hope has never allied itself with you, and now you despair.

================================================================

__

Shining, shining light of stars

It burned her eyes like Eye afar

Let nothing ever try to mar

She who bore the deepest scar

================================================================

I, once great, once beautiful, once strong, now lay in ruin. My legs, weak, my eyes cannot see. Blinded by light, I was. Out of the shadows it shone, bright, bright, stinging my eyes. I stung the small one after he stung me. The other one stung me too. Sting sting sting and we all die in the end.

================================================================

__

She sighs, she dies, she rests her head

Upon her silken web of bed

She'd heard the footsteps as they tread

Where so, so many had bled and bled

================================================================

Not bad, eh? I think I was being original. Who's ever done a Shelob POV before? *gringrin* ^^ I feel so special. And the word "araignée" means "spider," according to my English-French dictionary.


End file.
